1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite module and an electronic apparatus including the same, and particularly, relates to a wireless communication module preferably for use in a wireless communication apparatus and in which an electronic component element is mounted, and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-091884 describes an electronic circuit apparatus that includes a substantially square case and in which a circuit board is connected to a metal plate by screws. The square case described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-091884 is arranged for the purpose of protecting a smoothing capacitor and the like, and also serves as a shield case by being connected also to a conductive pattern mounted on the circuit board.
Meanwhile, in the electronic circuit apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-091884, an antenna may be arranged and connected to a component such as an IC mounted within the circuit board or on the board. In this case, when the antenna is arranged near the shield case or near a screw for fixing the metal plate, the radiation characteristics of the antenna are disrupted, and desired radiation characteristics are not achieved. In addition, heat dissipation characteristics by the screw are deteriorated when the screw is spaced away from a heat dissipation member. Such a problem of the characteristics of the module being deteriorated occurs significantly when the circuit board is small in size.